galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Desmodu
Desmodu look like a cross between a giant bat and an ogre. They stand 8-10 ft tall and weigh upwards of 650 lbs. They are covered in black, brown or red fur and have long flaps of skin connecting their arms and legs. Their heads are broad and flat with gigantic ears and large pig like noses. While most Desmodu can speak Common, their native language is spoken at an infrasonic frequency and not even audible to most races. Only Races capable of producing and hearing Infrasound can learn Desmo. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Desmodu live in the underdark beneath Draemon. Their favorite pastime is hunting Drow and Skaven. They are garilous and friendly compared to other races in the Beastlands, but they can be easily offended and don't forget grudges easily. Though they do form large communities, they have little respect for any form of authority and are very independant. Religion Relations Desmodu get along with a surprising number of races in Draemon. They hate Drow and Skaven, and much of the Desmodu's time is spent hunting them. Nycters have little regard for Desmodu and look on them similar to the way humans see ogres. On the other hand Desmodu go out of their way to prove themselves to Nycters. Desmodu do despise Minotaurs and Equiceph for raiding their homes and enslaving them. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +6 Str, +2 Con, -2 Int, +2 Wis, +4 Natural Armor Speed: 20ft, Gallop 40ft, Climb 20ft Size: Large Reach: 10ft Language: Desmo, Draemish Common Abilities: +8 Racial Bonus on Climb checks Bite-'' 1d8 This is a primary attack ''Claws-'' 2(1d6) These are primary attacks ''Darkvision 60ft Gallop-'' As long as a Desmodu has at least one hand free, its movement speed is 40ft. ''Infrasound(ex)-'' As a standard action a Desmodu can affect a single creature with either Crushing Despair or Good Hope for a number of rounds equal to the Desmodu's Con modifier. A successful will save DC 10+1/2 HD+Con Modifier negates the effect and renders the creature immune to the effect for 24 hours. ''Light Blindness Scent Screech(ex)- ''A number of times per day equal to the Desmodu's Con Modifier, it can shriek as a standard action and all non Desmodu within 30 ft must make a fortitude save DC 10+1/2 HD+Con Modifier or be stunned for 1 round. ''Sonic Vulnerability Stability-'' Desmodu gain a +4 to their CMD versus trip attempts. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Barbarian-' +1/5 to the number of rounds the Barbarian's screech stuns creatures. 'Bard-' +1/2 level to the damage of sonic spells. 'Druid-' +1/4 natural armor to Druid's animal companion. 'Fighter-' +1 CMD against Bull Rush or Trip attempts. 'Inquisitor-' +1/2 to Intimidate and Perception checks. 'Oracle-' +1/2 when determining the effects of one revelation. 'Ranger-' +1/4 to Favored Terrain bonus, max +1 per Favored Terrain. 'Sorcerer-' Add one sorcerer spell to the list of spells known. This must be one level lower than the highest level spell the sorcerer can cast. 'Witch-' +1/6 witch hex.